


The shadows hide everything

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!d'Artagnan, Hurt/Comfort, protective!inseprables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When d'Artagnan goes missing the inseprables do everything they can to help him<br/>(Set in between season 1&2)</p><p>^^^^^^^^<br/>Just a little fan fiction. I'm used to writing on Instagram so it isn't that long </p><p>Please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebbieF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/gifts).



> I have dedicated his to DebbieF as she writes the best d'Artagnan whumps and is the reason I made this account

{the pub}  
"Do you three ever stop being mother hens?" d'Artagnan asked after telling them he was leaving the pub earlier than usual, which made him the target of a million different questions posed by Athos, Porthos and Aramis. 

"Just wondering why you were leaving early that's all," Aramis asked him usual calm tone. Pouring some more wine down his throat, the rather fresh taste soothing his quench. 

"I was only going to get cleaned up and get some rest I didn't get much last night," d'Artagnan replied tone dropping as he said the final words. The memory of his father strong in his mind.

Remembering that this night was when his father died the three men just nodded and d'Artagnan left their company to enter the black streets of Paris. 

It only took a few streets to make d'Artagnan think he was being followed. He turned around. Eyeing up the path he had just came. Searching up the buildings. He heard a noise in a near by ally and went to have a look. When he turned down the ally he was met by nothing at all. Thinking he was going crazy d'Artagnan continued down his intended path back to his room. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
{in the pub with the three boys}

"Do ya think one of us should be with the boy?" Porthos asked to the other two men at the table. Then he downed the rest of his wine, reaching for the bottle to fill his cup he bumped hands with Athos. 

"He may just want to be alone and not with 'three mother hens'," Athos commented letting Porthos take he bottle first. 

"D'Artagnan would have asked for company if he wanted it I think we should give him a little space," Aramis agreed have been in the same situation as d'Artagnans when coming back from savoy. It saddened him to think d'Artagnan had to go through that at such a young age. 

"We shall see him tomorrow early though he is a musketeer he still needs to train," Athos said pouring a glass of wine having been handed the bottle by Porthos. 

Porthos only gave a hum in reply although he would have been happier with the boy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
{a rather dark street with d'Artagnan}

The streets seemed to be getting darker every turn d'Artagnan made. Until he heard yet another noise in a darker ally than the first one. D'Artagnan had a bad feeling about it so unsheathed his sword as he walked forward. As he turned down the dark ally he saw what seemed like blood or some red substance. So d'Artagnan went to investigate the liquid. He found it was nothing more than some spilled wine and turned to leave to dark and slightly muddy place. 

When he turned he was greeted by several rather large men. A quick glance behind told him there were several other men. They all had swords trained on d'Artagnan. "This is for Madam Charlottes husband," the man who seemed like the leader. 

"May I ask who she is?" D'Artagnan asked the men, have never heard the name before. 

"The woman who you think it's ok to take to bed," the same man told him an somewhat evil glint in his eye.

"You must have me confused with someone else I have not taken any woman to bed for some time," d'Artagnan replied, truthfully. This made him think of his time with Constance and how much he missed her.

"Your lying through your teeth," this time another man spoke, it was nearly a shout. 

"You are mistaken I assure you. I'm not the man your looking for," d'Artagnan said confused at what was happening but with the amount of men it looked like it would not end well for him.

"We were ordered to take you to Madam Charlottes husband. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the first man that spoke said, evil smile now pasted on his face.

"You will not be taking me and I will take my leave no-," d'Artagnan was cut off after being hit in the head with the handle of a pistol to the back of his head. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
{next day, the garrison}

"You two are up early," Athos said to Porthos and Aramis apron strolling into the garrison. 

"No, you just don't like gettin' out your bed," Porthos stated taking another bite of his food. 

"Has d'Artagnan not arrived yet?" Athos asked knowing the boy was usually an early riser. 

"He wasn't here when I arrived and that has become very unusual," Aramis told them having been listening. He was always one of the first musketeers to be at the garrison in the morning, until d'Artagnan came. 

"Should we go and make sure he's ok?" Athos asked, worried for their young friend as he always was. 

"We should, but if he's there he won't be happy having us at his door," Aramis stated. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he thought about the last time they had been at d'Artagnans doer after a night out drinking and d'Artagnan had a hang over. 

They made the agreement and made here way down the streets of Paris towards d'Artagnans room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inseparable same quick to notice d'Artganans disappearance. Let's hope they find him in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be within a week
> 
> Thanks for all the support for the last chapter I never thought I would get this much support

{d'Artagnans room} After knocking and waiting patiently to hear nothing in return, Athos pushed the door flying open. Not caring it had just hit the wall.

"d'Artagnan!" Athos bellowed, real concern lacing his voice. When he found the room empty and the bed look as if it had not been slept in Athos had a moment of panic.

"He's not 'ere," Porthos pointed out concern also lacing the older mans voice.

"Thank you for stating the obvious but the question is where has he gone," Aramis replied to Porthos statement think Athos would probably jump down his throat for being so obvious when the pup was missing.

"Gentlemen," Athos said holding up his hand so neither one of his friends could say anything, "let's report to the captain. Then we can try and retrace d'Artagnans steps from last night." "Sounds like a plan," Porthos agreed and signalled Athos to lead the way. Hoping they would forget about his statement earlier.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^                                                                                     {Edmund (Madam Charlottes husband) house, just outside paris}

"So you found the worthless sod," was the first words d'Artagnan head after waking.

He could not see much as blinding light streamed in from the windows. He groaned. Another pain exploded in his head as he was kicked from behind, most likely because of the groan he let pass through his lips. When d'Artganans eyes finally adjusted to the change of light he took in his surroundings. He was in a large and well decorated room like one that was in the royal palace. And he was on the floor, stomach first.

"So you think it's ok to being bedding my wife do you now," Edmund said to d'Artganan who was just confused. The dark hair man, who remained d'Artganan of Aramis, had squatted down to look at d'Artganan. Edmund had a menacing smile some what plastered on his face.

"I assure you I have done nothing of the kind," d'Artganan said trying to get himself out of the mess he now found himself in. Knowing it was useless d'Artganan still tried, he wouldn't let this man just take him. The laugh was menacing, but the boot to d'Artganans face was worse. He couldn't defend himself. His hands were bound with thick rope and behind his back. He had no idea where his weapons belt was. He longed for the feel of the hilt of his sword.

"Down to the cellar with him, he he gives you trouble don't be afraid to punish him with fists," Edmund called out as some guards quite literally dragged d'Artganan from the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^                                                                                       {captain trevilles office}

When the captain heard the footsteps on wood and the rapping of knuckles on his wooden doors treville lifted his head from the mountains of paper work he had piled high on his desk.

"Enter," he called out curiosity gnawing at him like a beast in his stomach. The beast was soon put to rest as he saw his three best men walk in. Wait where was their fourth? The man, or more like it boy, that he had been all to used to waltzing in his office after his friends.

"Sir, d'Artganan has goon missing and I would like your permission to start a search," Athos confronted his captain. The pain and emotion threatened to show. Athos, when you got to know him, was very protective and never let anyone hurt his friends.

"When did you see him last?" Treville asked just as worried as the three men in front of him. Like most musketeers treville has fallen in love with your younger man.

"He was leaving the blue line, going to mourn we believe," Porthos answered voice dropping as d'Artganans did last night talking of his fathers death.

"Take a few men and start searching the route he would have used to get to his room," treville ordered knowing that he could trust these three men to follow those orders he added a,"dismissed." To make sure the men knew they could leave.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^                                                                                      Q{garrison courtyard}

They had been able to gather a handful of musketeers, mostly d'Artganans friends, George, Jean, Jacques, Rene and Gilles.

"George, Jean and Jacques, search the streets of Paris. Rene and Gilles check on the out skirts of Paris. Meet us back here just after dusk," Athos' orders rang out through the courtyard.

The five men assembled nodded their heads and took off immediately. Flying through the streets. It was obvious of their concern for the pup.

"So I guess that leaves us to retrace d'Artganans steps," Aramis commented, hoping his emotions stayed at bay.

"Yes. I say we should leave now or at least before d'Artganans next birthday," Athos addressed, his dry humour a surprise in the midst of he fear. They silently made their way out of the garrison and to the blue line. Each with their own fears and speculations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback appreciated. Also the blue line is the pub they were in the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'Artagnan gets a but hurt but the inseparables are on the trail

{Edmunds house}  
D'Artagnan went obediently but had no intention of staying like that. He knew his friends would be out looking for him, after all if he was a few moments late they started to panic. 

Once they were in the cellar his boots and socks were removed and his hands clasped in iron. After a few kicks the guards stepped aside as Edmund entered the, rather unusually large, cell. 

"So I hear you do not admit to sleeping with my wife," Edmund said punctuating his last word with a kick to d'Artagnans chest, sending d'Artagnan to the ground. He didn't look strong, but Edmund held a lot of hidden strength as d'Artagnan was, unfortunately, about to find out. 

"I did not sleep with your wife, I never have, I never will," d'Artagnan replied getting to his feet only to be sent back to the ground. This time he was hit, hard, in the back of his head.

"Lift him up," Edmund said most likely to his guards. Before d'Artagnan knew which way was up he was hoisted to his feet, the chains on his wrists attached to some sort of hook. He heard some metal crank and then...

An intense ripping sensation on his shoulders as he was pulled up off the ground. His airway constructed. Then laughing and everyone in the cell leaving. A door closing, not locking he noticed but there was no way of getting out of it. He was stuck there, oh God help him. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
{the Blue Line}

They had made their way to the Blue Line, silently all enveloped in one own thoughts that should not be thought of. 

"So where do we start?" Aramis asked hoping to return their young friend before he came to harm. 

"I believe here," Athos replied, dryly. He had thought about how this could end and would rather not think about the outcome. His mind raced with pics of the gascon young and innocent.

"I believe he goes this way 've seen 'im once before," Porthos stated breaking at his from his thoughts then continued " I think we should stick together." 

All three nodded in agreement. Searching for the slightest trace of their fourth. The emptiness and loss was tragic, they all new they need the presence of their fourth.

The first alleyway they they checked had footprints in and out. Some what a relief as if they were d'Artagnans he was possibly still alive.

"If these are d'Artagnans then he made it in and out," Athos observed quickly, calm sounding although he was far from calm. His mind still raced with thoughts of their younger.

"Then there's no point in us being here then," Aramis pointed out moving forward and exiting the alleyway. His mind also conjuring awful images, but he tried to focus on his prays which he had not stopped saying in his mind since they left the garrison in search of d'Artagnan. 

They searched a few more streets until they found one where more than one man had been in and out and blood...

"More than one person and..." Aramis pointed out but didn't want say, "blood." Oh he hated that, even the thought. He missed d'Artagnan more than he would ever admit.

"We should report to Treville and continue tomorrow," Athos said eyes heading skyward to the grey clouds rolling over. Most likely rain but he knew it was getting late. He hated leaving although he was going to accompany a bottle, or several, of wine to his room. 

"I think we're all in need of a good sleep, and a clear mind tomorrow," Porthos pointed out, subtly tell telling Athos no be sober for the next 24 hours. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
{captain Trevilles office} 

The inseparables trudged up the stairs to their captains office. The only thing to make this better would be a small gascon by their side. They knocked and entered, like they always did.

"Sir," Athos stated waiting to see how their captain reacted. 

"Any news of the gascon?" Treville asked anxious to get d'Artagnan home as much as his men. 

"Yes, we found multiple foot prints and we're hoping to follow them tomorrow as it is getting vey late," Athos said voice dry and sad.

"Very well, you will have no duties until you find he gascon, dismissed," Treville simply stated, knowing his three best soldiers wouldn't be any good until they were four again. 

Athos sighs as he exits the captains office but he spots the five men he asked to help. He called out for them to meet in the cafeteria. Athos shared a look with Aramis and Porthos that told them all they were thinking the same thing, I hope they have better news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long and it's a bit shorter but I've just been really busy and I haven't t had much of a chance to write big chapters that have back stories and stuff. 
> 
> Thinking about another character death that I will put up later today (hopefully)

{A cellar} 

D'Artagnan had luckily fallen asleep but the need for breath pulled him from his slumber. So he wrapped his hands around the chains and pulled himself up. He only managed three deep breaths then d'Artagnans energy was sapped and he had to come down.

It was like a constant cycle. 

Lift.

Breath.

Down.

He hoped someone had noticed his disappearance as had energy was swiftly dissipating. He wasn't sure he could keep this up much longer. Then he heard the door open, he forced open his eyes he never even realised were shut. And in strutted Edmund. 

"So, Monsieur Jean are you still on the basis that you do not even know my wife?" Edmund asked. D'Artagnan felt a pang of confusion if only for a moment as he remembered his friend Jean. The were similar ages and they had been mixed up before. 

D'Artagnan was at crossroads, he did not wish this to happen to his friend but was not sure if he was able to endure the pain. He contemplated it for a minute then thought to him self that he would play along with it until he was found, even if that was dead or alive. 

"As I have told you I do not know who your wife is Monsieur," d'Artagnan replied in a calm tone although most breaths were shallow and he was unable to get enough air to continue. 

Edmund chortled then shouted, "BRING HIM DOWN!" 

As he hit the ground his shoulders felt as if the were on fire. A unusual prickly sensation filled his hands as his circulation returned. But the floor was cold and the chill spiked through his pale form, an icy breeze flew through the door and he was set into a fit of almost violent shivers. 

{cafeteria, the garrison}

The five Athos sent away looked as bleak and heavyhearted as he felt, they hardly talked only talking to share there findings. Athos forced his self to put a brave face on and walked over to the table, confident that his companions were following. 

Jean looked the worst, he wasn't talking he look deep in pensive thought. His were open but not registering any movement. Athos cleared his thought and Jean looked up.

"We have admittedly not found very much other than, hopefully. The place d'Artagnan was taken from," Aramis admitted, hopeful the others had had a better day.

"What 've you men found," Porthos asked. Sharing the same hope as Aramis. He knew he and Aramis would be talking a lot as Athos was hanging by a thread. 

"We have some news," Jean voiced not wanting to put the others in a place of discomfort, "I believe the man who has taken d'Artagnan has mistaken him for me. I was caught with his wife and ran, he wouldn't have got a good look at my face," he sighed and held up his hand signalling he had more to share, "we have had people tell us Edmund has been looking for me." 

"Ok well we need a plan," Athos answered in a calm demeanour. Everyone was shocked they all expected Athos to be furious. But he wasn't.

"I know exactly where the house is and most, if not all, secret entrances and exits," Jean informed the group. His eyes never met Athos' and if you did Jean was sure he would burst into tears.

"We go in quietly and look for d'Artagnan, try and find him with out getting caught or we could tell Treville and approach this head on," Aramis suggested.

"I believe the second one may be slightly better," Athos remarked dryly and Aramis made a mental note to make sure the man did not drink. 

"Shall we inform him tomorrow morning and set about a better plan then?" Aramis asked, it was directed at anyone but they all knew Athos would answer and have orders.

"Yes, meet here at 8 o'clock sharp, we will go to Treville then I suggest we all get some sleep," Athos said and they all took it as a dismissal and tipped their hats as they left.

"Will you be ok tonight Athos?" Aramis asked his, normal clam but with a hint of worry, tone. He didn't want Athos to be alone as he knew this was hard. 

"I'll be fine I'm just going to bed, and before you ask I am having one and only one glass of wine tonight," Athos replied, he knew how his friends were. Always making sure he was ok not drinking to much and eating to little. Most of that had changed since d'Artagnan got here, he just brought smiles and sunshine were ever he went and was completely oblivious to doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcome


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was away for so long but I'm back! Don't expect regular updates, sorry

The night had been hard for Aramis, Porthos, Athos and Jean. They were all so worried and guilt stricken. Like the had planned everyone met at 8 o'clock sharp. 

"Wait here, Porthos, aramis and myself will go and inform Treville of our plan then we will go and get d'Artagnan back," Athos said then proceed to climb the stairs to Trevilles office hardly waiting for Treville before entering.

"Sir, we believe we know where d'Artagnan is and would like your permission to return him," Athos said in his soilderly manner.

"You have my permission, the the men who helped you look for him. Oh and try not to kill to many people," Treville said not looking up, to busy with paper work. "Yes sir," Athos said a hint of amusement in his voice at the Captain's last remark. With that the three men turned and left the room, they wanted to leave as soon as they could, not wanting to leave d'Artagnan in the hands of someone who could do him harm.

"Right this is what we're going to do, we'll sneak in through the secret entrance and Aramis Porthos, will take a few others down to the cellar. The remaining men will go with me to find Edward," Athos informed the men. They all nodded, it was a good, solid plan. 

"All for one," Porthos started. 

"And one for all," they all finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can d'Artagnan survive the most vicious round of torture yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh! I'm soooooo sorry it been ages but I just couldn't find the motivation. Warnings for torture in this chapter. Slightly graphic descriptions but not to deep.

{A Cellar}

d'Artagnan was left a shivering mess with the cold stone floor under his heated body. His shoulders ached and he wanted nothing more to be back in the company of his brothers. Even if he could just listen to the easy camaraderie. His thoughts drifted first to Porthos, the large man always on hand to lighten the mood and sometimes managed to elicit a smirk from Athos. He also thought of his friends strength and loyalty. He pondered how his brothers were dealing with his disappearance. He hoped they would stick together and work as a team to find him. His thoughts then drifted to the medic of the team, Aramis he could easily fill empty silence with a quick quip, an instant one liner and him them chuckling through the night. He wondered him he was faring, having to look after Athos as the older man had become somewhat protective over d'Artagnan. Finally his thoughts drifted to the oldest member of thier team, the leader, the protecter. How he longed to see his face and hear his voice tell him it would be OK.

He heard the door to him prison swing open with a freak and heard the distinct footsteps that he knew belonged to Edward.

"Ah I see my young _friend_  is awake," Edward all but sneered, "time to _up the anti_  as some people would say. I'm going to introduce you to my friend, he is very passionate about whips. I said a had a young friend how would be willing to try it."

No one had ever managed to douse the young mans cockiness so d'Artagnan replied, "Do I get a say in this?" 

For his troubles he was rewarded with a boot in the stomach knocking the air out him. Then another to his chest and another, it kept going until a sickly crack was heard and d'Artagnan finally yelled out in pain. His chest was tainted with shades of purple, red and blue. 

_'Well I'm guessing that crack wasn't good'_ d'Artagnan thought to himself as he tried to control his breathing.

 Before he could get him breath back he was roughly pulled up so he was standing. His eyes were closed in an attempted to control his breathing and the pain. He heard the manacles jingled as his arms were pulled up, straining the already painful muscles. Once again the chain was attached to a hook and but he was suspended again like he thought he might be. d'Artagnan was to busy trying to control has breathing that he didn't notice someone else enter the room until he heard a whip crack behind him. 

"I'll be on my way," Edward said as he sauntered out the room, "let you to get to know each other."

Before d'Artagnan had a chance to reply he help an intense burning sensation and then felt blood oozing from the fresh wound on his back. He had to bite back a cry but he would not give Edward or his friend the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Another blow was delivered to the other side of his back and he felt more blood leave him. This continued on for a good thirty minutes before it was and d'Artganan heard the man take a few steps back. Suddenly, without warning, he felt a hand bend his left leg so the sole of his foot was facing towards the man with the whips. Then he felt a knife dig into the sole of his left foot from his toes to his heel. The same was done on the other foot and it took all of the Gascons concentration not to squirm. He was confused at first but the moment he put his feet down he understood. The pain radiated up his legs and made him almost collapse onto his sore shoulders. 

The youn Gascon heard the man leave and had only one thought, _'Athos, Aramis and Porthos better get here soon'_

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome


End file.
